Final Breath
by ThatoneobsessiveOtaku
Summary: An eremika story of what happens at eren 13 years and to be honest i cried making this DONT JUDGE ME


_war destructed over the world especially the between Eldia and Marley the world was filled with more war by the year 854 the year the people of the walls the year all Eldians united against Marley started which triggered the world to go into a full scape war._

 _fighting each other till the last one standing._

 _When hope was all lost for Eldia that there was no future for them when there was no freedom and there no need for fear lightning would spark._

 _not any spark of lightning yellow lightning any if you were apart of this war you would know what it would be._

 _A titan shifter_

 _they fought aside Eldians and some parts of the Asian clan the people from Hizuru and few other clans and nations would fight along side Eldia_

 _Most titan shifters fought along side Eldia._

 _They were Eldian after all_

 _The titan shifters who fought for their race were Annie Leonhart, Zeke Yeager until his passing in the year 855 who's beast titan power was inherited by Colt Grice a warrior chossen to inherit his power, Reiner Braun, Porco Galliard, Pieck, Armin Arlert and finally Eren Jaeger._

 _These Eight fought along side Eldia and the remaining soldiers of the survey corps._

 _Levi Ackerman, Mikasa Ackerman, Hange Zoe, Connie Springer, Sasha Braus and Jean Kirstien._

 _It was a bitter cold war all it resulted to do the amount of death and destruction over the pass 3 years of fighting each other._

 _In the end Eldia won instead of killing of Marleyans they offered their hand to help rebuild their world they helped other nations aswell._

 _During and after the war the titan shifters passed and their power given to the next successor._

 _After war the world changes._

 _We reunite we live in peace we mourn our friends and family we are traumatized by most people are happy its over._

 _Most people live in happiness for the rest of their life thinking it was all a bad dream._

 _For Some it was different_

 _Year 852_

"Eren Jaeger do you take Mikasa Ackerman as your lawfully wedded wife through sickness and health as long as you live and for eternity say i do if you shall agree with this statement"

"I do"

"Mikasa Ackerman do you take Eren Jaeger as your lawfully wedded husband through sickness and health as long as you live and for eternity say i do if you shall agree with statement"

"I do"

"Now the both of you shall exchange your vows to each other starting with Eren Yaeger"

"Well Mikasa its been 8 years since i've met you when i went to rescue you that day i was scared they would get away with you i wanted to save you quickly and make sure they didnt hurt you or take you away...I vow i will protect you i will kill or die for you and i would be there for you..Mikasa i will always wrap your scarf always and forever thats a promise"

"Eren the day i first met you i was terrified when i saw first saw you killing those kidnappers for me i was scared i didnt know who you were but afterwards i started to love you and trust you and i feel so grateful to meet somebody like you...What im saying is thank you i've been meaning to tell you that..for fighting for always standing by me thank you...for pushing through for showing me how to live with purpose im grateful...My scarf..for always wrapping it around me..Thank you Eren",Mikasa said wiping tears of joy of her face

Eren also had tears in his face but he was still smiling

"Eren Jaeger you may kiss the bride",The priest said

Eren took his hand to her hand putting it on her face as he gently leaned forward and kissed her

A loud clap sprung up from the crowd.

their friends from the 104th cadet corp levi and hange in the front seats and since Queen Historia was there and they were honorable people to the eldia kingdom she made it a state wedding meaning military and civilians can come watch the wedding of course with Eren and Mikasa's permission.

Armin Arlert sprung from his seat running to his best-friends

"Im so happy for the both of you it was obvious you two were meant for each other",Armin said happily

"thanks Armin",Eren replied

The new spouses went down the ile while everybody was still clapping at them then walking down the steps to see crowds of people then going into a carriage which is lead away by horses.

Later that night Mikasa lies in bed in Erens arms holding him closely to herself

"what now eren whats going to happen to us",Mikasa said in a worried tone

"nothing we have to do this if were going to win this whole thing",Eren said

"if anything im ready to kill anything that will hurt our home you and our baby i do want to see our little son or daughter im not dying yet without meeting them"

"i know eren and you will meet them i will make sure of it",Mikasa said seriously

"Okay for now get some rest Mikasa you must be exhausted from today and tonight"

"Yeah i guess lets not do too many rounds tonight might hurt the baby"

"Yeah okay then night Mikasa",Eren said as he kissed her

"goodnight eren".

 _Year 853_

"fuck i dont know what to do she's in pain I DONT KNOW?",Eren said panicking

"Eren calm down its Mikasa she's survived for this long i think she can handle child birth",Armin said trying to keep Eren calm

"Yea but i cant believe those stupid nurses they wont let me in i am married to her",Eren said clenching his fist

"Well you could say they have their reasons eventually they will let you in"

"i guess.."

A door opened from outside the cabin,It was levi

"Oi Jaeger why arnt you in there with my niece?",Levi said looking at him straight in the eye

"i tried but the damned nurses wont let me pisses me off"

"fine then but when she really needs you i dont give a damn what those nurses say your going in there and supporting her its your baby got it?",Levi said with piercing eyes

"Yes sir"

 _A few hours later_

A nurse came out of the room with her mask still on her face

"Eren jaeger the childbirth is finished you may come and see your wife",The nurse said

Eren got up from his chair with his friends patting him on the back as he walked into the room

He saw Mikasa's hair in a mess sweating and holding their baby

Eren went next to Mikasa and stroked her hair

"Its a boy eren",Mikasa said happily as she gave the baby to eren

Eren held his son in his arm tearing up letting his little hand hold his finger

"Hes handsome..just like his father",Mikasa said

"He has your hair colour and your face",Eren said

"but he does have your hair and similar skin tone and it looks like he has your smile",Mikasa replied

Eren started to play with his sons hand with his finger

"what are we going to name our son Mikasa?"

"Well..i thought about it for a long time if we were going to either have a daughter or son and since hes a boy...is it okay if we use your name for our son",Mikasa said quietly

"My name?...i've never thought about it i've always thought you would use your fathers or even levi's..but mine?...If thats what you want Mikasa i'll let you"

"Okay then its settled..Our first son Eren grisha jaeger"

Mikasa got her baby and hugged him tightly the baby squeaked in a cute way

a few days later their friends and levi came in to see the baby

"Awwwe hes so cute whats his name Mikasa!",Sasha said holding the baby while historia was making funny faces at the baby to make him laugh

"I named him after eren"

"well he does look like eren",Connie said

"So eren you ready to start father hood?",Armin said

"Ready as anything but-"

"Wait did you even tell Mikasa yet?",Levi said

"What does he need to tell me",Mikasa overhearing

Eren hesitated then he finally spoke

"Mikasa i...i have to go over to Marley for mission...Alone",Eren said

"How long did you know about this..."

"Mikasa i-"

"HOW LONG DID YOU KNOW EREN AND YOU BETTER BE HONEST WITH ME!",Mikasa yelled trying to hold back her tears

"A few months it was my idea i didnt tell you because i didnt want you to get worried or involved i know you would freak out about it",Eren said

"SO YOU'VE DECIDED TO KEEP THIS SHIT FROM ME JUST BECAUSE I WAS PREGNANT AND YOU DIDNT WANT ME TO GET INVOLVED!",Mikasa yelled back with tears in her eyes

"YES Mikasa i didnt want you to get involved remember what i vowed to you on our wedding day..To protect you and our child and i will keep to it no matter what"

"I DONT GIVE A DAMN EREN WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME WHY WHY DID YOU NEVER BOTHERED TO THINK ABOUT OUR SON DID YOU GIVE A DAMN WHEN YOU DECIDED TO GO TO A SUICIDAL MISSION THEY'RE GOING TO KILL YOU THERE WORST OF ALL YOUR BROTHER AND REINER IS THERE YOU KNOW THAT EREN WHY EREN WHY"

She got her baby and slapped Eren across the face then slammed the door behind her and started running

"i fucked up ugh...SHIT"

Eren punched the wall hard

"Eren give her some time you know her",Armin said

"i should've told her earlier..",Eren said sounding regretful

Meanwhile Mikasa ran with her baby to the cliff right at the ocean.

Their cabin was outside the walls and it was safe since the titans are gone

She cradled her baby as she was sitting down against the rocks tear streamed out of her eyes looking at the sun setting

"why..why does it have to always be like this..."she said looking at the sunset

"your father always has to go where im not...he used to do that a lot when we were kids..before you were here little one...he would go out and fight huh me and your uncle Armin would go chase after him..all i want is to me and you be with your father thats all.."

Mikasa burst into tears holding her baby then she felt a hand on her shoulder

"Mikasa i never meant to hurt you im so sorry..",Eren said

"i know eren..im sorry i over reacted"

"you have nothing to apologize for i should have told you earlier.."

"Eren..when are you going..when are you going to Marley"

"...Next week"

Mikasa sighed she held Eren

"then for the mean time i want to be with you okay eren dont leave me.."

"I wont Mikasa"

He put his hand across her face onto her scar he kissed it then looked at his baby

"when you grow up i want you to be strong and be brave but dont have too much pride..okay my son",Eren said

The baby giggled and started to bite gently on his mothers finger

"Hey things will get better one day..the perfect world for our son is what i will fight for...not just his but everybody"

 _The next week_

"Jaeger you know what to over there"Levi said

"Yes sir"

"Blend in with the crowd"

"Hey eren knock em dead out there"Connie said

"Hey if its alright Bring some meat i've been craving for some eheehehhehe",Sasha said drooling just thinking about it

"Sasha!",Connie said

"Sorry knock em dead out there Eren"

"Eren better come back for Mikasa or theres gonna be a shoe in your titans ass"Jean said

"Yeah fuck you too but good luck out here"

"Hey you better come back eren if you dont i would definitely use my books on you"Armin said smiling

"dont worry man i gonna come back no matter what"

Eren looked at his wife Mikasa and his son Eren

"Hey little man be nice to your mum okay"Eren said smiling his son held erens finger hugging it

"Mikasa im gonna come back okay im not dying yet not without seeing you and our son again",Eren said caressing her cheek

"I know eren"She kissed Eren

Then when Eren had to go his finger was still being held by his son hugging it cuddling it.

It was painful for Eren to let his finger go off his baby as soon as he did his son was crying for him eren looked forwards waving.

He looked forward because he didnt want them to see him cry.

 _March 29th Year 858_

After the war the world was different

Everybody opened themselves up to the world everything was in peace.

Little eren is 5 years old while both Mikasa was 23 while Erens birthday is tomorrow

Their son knew little about what was happening around but knew their friends captain levi even Commander Hange zöe

Eren Spent most of his time with his son.

It was because it was the year he was gonna die.

"Hey daddy why where there walls where you mommy and uncle armin lived",His son asked

"it was very scary in those days one day i will tell you all about it"

"Okay daddy"

they were chopping wood and talking to each other

"Daddy?"

"Yeah Eren"

"how come your not ever scared of anything daddy?",Little eren asked

"well i am very scared i just dont show it as much i am scared for both you and your mummy you two are very precious to daddy okay nobody is born without a fear",Eren explained

"So if i disappear you would get very scared daddy or mummy as well"

"Yes i would i would be terrified"

"Dont worry daddy when i grow up i wont disappear i will protect you and mummy forever im gonna be big and strong like you!",Little eren said beaming

"Yeah i know that buddy"

The two went inside seeing Mikasa doing the dishes quietly

"Hey Eren did you get the wood with your dad?",Mikasa said

"Yes i did mummy and when i grow up im gonna be big and strong"

"Is that so growing up already?"

"Yes i am mummy i grow up everyday!",Little Eren

the three of them were sitting at the table eating and talking while Little Eren was tapping his head.

Like he was trying to figure something out

"Hey bud you okay?",Eren said to his son

"Im just trying to figure out something."

"like what?"

"im trying to think..Maybe you know!",Little Eren looking up at his father

"okay then what is it you want to ask me?",Eren said

"Where do babies come from daddy?",Little eren said with a smile on his face

This made Mikasa spit her spit a bit of her drink out while Eren turned bright red

"Eren..uhm..well..i'll tell you when your older",Eren said

"Aww please daddy im a big boy i want to know",his son said whining

"Eren cmon daddy said when your older your too young to know now okay bub",Mikasa said

"alright mummy",Little eren said cuddling her

A few minutes later they were getting ready to go over to visit their friends

"Hey daddy?"

"Yea bud?"

"Why do you have long hair?",Little eren asked

"Well when i was younger i decided to grow my hair because i wasnt bothered to cut it and here i am now"

"One day im gonna grow my hair like yours daddy",His son smiled

just then Eren groaned falling to the ground holding his head tightly

"Daddy are you okay?",Little eren said scared

"MUMMY SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH DADDY!"

Mikasa ran into the room looking very pale

"Oh no shit what day is it..no no no..Eren quickly do remember where Ms Hange zöe lives",Mikasa said

"Y-Yes mummy"

"quickly run over there and go get her!"

Little Eren ran as fast as his little legs can go his was scared what was happening to his father

He ran a few blocks then eventually finding Hange's house

Little Eren started to knock on the door crazily

the door opened seeing Levi looking tired

"Uncle levi sir do you know where Hange is we need her right-"Little eren said speaking quickly

"Wow wow wow..Calm down kid whats wrong?",Levi said trying to calm him down

"Well mummy said to get Ms Hange because daddy collapsed and i dont know what to do im scared Uncle Levi",Eren said trying not to cry

"Okay i will go get her kid hey dont worry things gonna be alright",Levi said getting a peice of cloth wiping his face

Levi brought Little eren in then running to go get hange

"Hange wake up its bad!"

"whats wrong Levi?"

"Its Jaeger remember its March 29"

"oh shit i'll go there imedeantly"

Hange got up putting her boots on and got Little Eren.

Hange Levi and Little Eren rode on horses getting as quickly to the house

They got off the horses running inside house seeing Eren unconscious in Mikasa's arms

"Hange please there has to be a way to save him",Mikasa said on the verge of tears

"I wish i knew Mikasa honestly i do but you the 13 year rule"

Mikasa looked at Eren starting to cry holding him close

"Mummy whats the 13 year thing whats gonna happen to daddy please you have to tell me",Little Eren said

"I-I'll explain it to you c-come eren"

Mikasa held her sons hand and went outside on the porch

"So...I-I dont know how to say t-this but..daddy w-wont be with us anymore",Mikasa said trying not to cry

"Is daddy going somewhere mummy?why is he leaving us mummy?"

"N-No thats not what i meant i mean hes g-going to do..h-hes going to.",Mikasa broke down holding her son tightly

"Mummy w-why are you crying your going to make me cry",Eren said starting to cry

"I-Im so sorry bub..Daddy is going to..d-die!",Mikasa said crying

"Why is he dying mummy this cant be true mummy"

"Im sorry Eren its true..Hes going away because hes a titan shifter",Mikasa blurted out

"You m-mean those monsters who eat people when you were little like me"

"Yes b-but daddy doesn't eat people"

"SO WHY DOES DADDY HAVE TO DIE?",little eren screamed

"Because you can only have to power for 13 years then you.."

Mikasa held her son cradling him while tears are coming out

"D-Daddy cant go i w-wanted him to see me g-grow up and b-be strong",Little Eren stuttered

"I know bub i know..i dont want him to go"

That night Little eren couldn't sleep Eren & Mikasa's friends came over talking about whats gonna happen

"So Erens going to die tomorrow..",Connie said

"yeah hes going to..",Mikasa said

"dammit..Whats going to happen to your son afterwards Mikasa",Jean said

"He knows about it..about this thing"

"Shit..he's too damn young to have his father dead",Armin replied

"we have to get through this thing all of us..and when the sun sets tomorrow we all have to be there for Eren"

Mikasa can hear sniffling and whimpering in her bedroom

"Excuse me for a second"Mikasa said leaving her friends

She opened her door seeing Her son cradled inside Eren sniffling crying hugging his father

"D-Daddy why do you have to go..."

Mikasa sat beside Her son holding his head and brushing through his hair

"i know bub i know.."Her voice trailed off

Eren woke up seeing his son and wife around him

"Hey son.",Eren said patting his sons head

"D-Daddy why do you have to go.."

"You told him Mikasa."

"Yes",Mikasa replied

"Like mummy said daddy can only for 13 years i will die tomorrow."

Little Eren hugged his father close sobbing

Eren held his son close for a few minutes before little eren slept in his arms

"The others are here Eren we were talking about tomorrow about whats going to happen",Mikasa said coldly

"Okay then do you want to go back to them",Eren suggested

"Yes but first Eren i need to tell you something"

"Yeah what is it?"

Mikasa tried to to talk but she couldn't she tried again but instead broke into tears,"Hey hey hey shush its okay Mikasa",Eren held Mikasa as she held him close,"Relax darling breathe..now what was it you were trying to tell me?"

"Eren I-Im...Im Pregnant.",Mikasa said had tears in his eyes now just realizing he wont be there for his wife or for his baby wont be there to see he or she grow"ohh Mikasa",He said having tears in his eyes,"Im sorry i wish there was another way i really did",Eren said as he held Mikasa close to him,"I know i wish there was too"

he wiped his tears away looking at his son he had his skin and hair while he had his mothers face and would have wished more than anything to just stay with his family more than he could wish.

 _March 30th Year 858_

It was noon Eren was dressed in his uniform so as Mikasa, Their friends even Historia, The regiments where their and the revenue and citizens from the walls and Marley and some leaders of the world.

They were there to see the next inherit of the attack titan and coordinate

when it was time for eren to be eaten he went to his family

"Eren i want you to be strong for daddy okay be there for mummy especially when your new brother or sister comes into this world.I want you to have a good life dont be too hard and dont be too kind always be alert and dont do stupid things when your your father im asking you these for your though i wont be here anymore just know i will always be with you wherever you go and i want you to know that i love you with all my heart eren okay",Eren said putting on a weak smile

"O-Okay daddy",Little eren hugged his father tightly sobbing,"I'll Miss you daddy!","i'll miss you too bud"

it was hard for his friends to watch some broke into tears cant handiling how sad the situation some to mention sasha and conny

Eren turned to Mikasa looking at her eyes wishing he loved from the beginning they'd met

"Mikasa..Im sorry i wished there was another way for this like i said to our son i will always be there and i love you with all my heart..When im gone keep our family safe..Stay strong Mikasa like you've always have im not the one to protect anymore our son and our new child are your new concern protect them like you did with me like you've always did..and when our new baby is born tell them their father said hello to them..Mikasa i love you and i will miss you and our son"

Mikasa held Eren tight tear coming out of her eyes than guided her hands up to his face holding his head both leaning in for a passionate kiss wrapping her arms around his neck his arms on her both had tears in their eyes knowing that this is their last kiss.

They broke the kiss by Mikasa saying,"Hopefully one day we will meet again i thank you eren for giving me this scarf and a life i can remember and live for"

Eren held her cheek then kissed her scar,"we will"

He went infront of his friends

"Guys i thank you for being with me from the beginning even when i was so angry and hard to deal with i thank you that you've went on this journey with me and put up with all the shit thats been going on and i applauded you for it i will be so grateful and honored to call you my friends even you Jean..Armin be brilliant one day i bet you would be commander of the survey corps...My friend you've been with me since we were kids and i thank you Armin no matter what you will always be my best friend for eternity...No matter what",Eren said

Armin and Eren hugged tightly patting each others backs"Gonna miss you man",Armin said with tears in his eyes

Eren broke the hug then started to walk into the area where hes going to be eaten he took his shirt and cut his hair he went up People put the chains on his wrists and legs and sat there waiting for Falco

"Falco come",Eren called

"M-Mr Jaeger i dont know if i can do it you have a family and your were like an inspiration and mentor to me how could i ever do this to you",Falco said shaking

"Falco..Its okay my time is up you will inherit my abilities its okay..put the needle in you..and let these memories flow through your mind when you transform okay Falco..one more thing before you do..protect my family thats all i ask of you Falco okay?",Eren said calmly

"Y-Yes Mr Jaeger i swear",Falco said having a tear in his eye

Eren watched as Falco put in the needle and transformed he saw the memories of his friends, Mr Hannes, Zeke, His father and lastly his Mother smiling at him he smiled looking up he heard Mikasa scream he smiled his last looking at Titan Falco open his jaw then,

Eren took his Final Breath


End file.
